


The secret items of Power!!

by Falco123



Series: The items of power [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco123/pseuds/Falco123
Summary: This is inspired by TheBagginsAwayFromBaggend's Fanfic One last adventure at TheWeirdOnes, so go check that out!! And I hope you enjoy this Fanfic!!-Falco123
Relationships: Bella/Pippin
Series: The items of power [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872256





	The secret items of Power!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by TheBagginsAwayFromBaggend's Fanfic One last adventure at TheWeirdOnes, so go check that out!! And I hope you enjoy this Fanfic!!
> 
> -Falco123

_"At the time when the ring was created, so too was a wizard staff more powerful than all others, as was a Sword that with one swing of its blade could slay 100 men, as was a Bow and quiver with unlimited arrows and the bow could not miss, it shot with such power that it could kill an army with 5 arrows, if these weapons were to fall into the wrong hands, they could destroy the whole of Middle-earth, find these weapons you must Gandalf, find them with the help of Tauriel and Bella Baggins, you can save Middle-earth, but be wary, two of these have already fallen into the wrong hands, and one was destroyed, your enemy has the upper hand Gandalf, you must find out which two have fallen, and retrieve the last all powerful weapon too slay such evil, with the two the enemy have retrieved, they have revived your old enemy and friend Sauroman, with the third, they could revive Sauron, and finally the one ring, be fast Gandalf, for all our lives are at stake" said Galadriel_

____


End file.
